


"I just need you to know how much I love you"

by hesgotfangs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: Stiles is dying, there is no denying it. He has a big gaping hole in his stomach and he's in the middle of no where. So instead of calling for help, which would've been pointless, he calls Scott.





	

Stiles knows he’s just minutes away from dying, he has a big gaping hole in stomach. He could yell for help, but the chance of some finding him in this part in the woods is really small and even if someone did find him, how big is the chance of the person to get him help soon enough? Stiles could also call the alarm number, but they would never reach him in time if they even ever find him.

So instead of calling for help, Stiles calls Scott. Before he dies he has to tell Scott how much he loves him and he couldn’t have wished for a better partner in crime. Of course he’s not going to tell Scott he’s dying, he just wants one last normal conversation with his best friend.

Scott answers the phone almost immediately “Hey Stiles, what’s up?”

No much I’m just in agonising pain, dying, alone, in the middle of the woods “Not much, just hiking in the woods, you?”

“I didn’t know you actually moved” Scott laughs, god Stiles is going to miss that laugh. “I’m planning a date for Kira, and don’t you worry this time we’re going to actually watch those star wars movies of yours!”

Of course Scott’s planning something for Kira, he always talks about her. “Finally! I’ve been telling you to watch those movies since forever!” At least now Stiles can die knowing his best friend has watched the best movies to ever exist.

They talk for a while about stupid stuff, college, prom, if Stiles is going to ask Malia or if plays it safe and asks Lydia the girl he liked since 3th grade who now finally likes him back! Miracle haven’t left the planet yet! Stiles would’ve probably asked Malia , if wouldn’t die within the next few minutes, because it took Lydia ten year to realise Stiles is pretty great and it only took Malia a few minutes and she never left his side after that, not even when Stiles broke up with her. God he’s stupid! Why did he ever break up with the girl he loves!

“Scott?” It’s quiet on the other site of the line for a few seconds.

“Yeah Stiles.”

“Please tell Malia I love her.” Stiles hears Scott’s confused what really softly.

“Why, tell her yourself!” Scott says, why would Stiles want him to Malia that when he’ll see her tomorrow at the pack meeting.

“Just tell her okay.” Stiles takes a deep breath, he feels the end nearing. It’s now or never. “Scott you know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do Stiles.” Scott is really confused as to why Stiles is suddenly getting all sentimental.

“Like really love you. I couldn’t have asked for a better best friend, partner in crime or drinking buddy. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I love you.”

“I love you too, but you’re really scaring me Stiles.” On the other side of the line it stays quiet, there isn’t even any breathing. “Stiles… Stiles ah-are you still there? Stiles!”


End file.
